


Because you loved me

by FanFicReader01



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, drakecest, mentioned sex but there is no real smut involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm everything I am, because you loved me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because you loved me

**Author's Note:**

> whoops, my hand slipped and yet another little fic about the Drake brothers!  
> This time, I got inspired by the song "Because you loved me", by Céline Dion (don't judge my taste in music. besides that isn't the only music I listen to!)
> 
> So for some of the lyrics I wrote small drabbles/ficlets? Instead of making different chapters (each chapter another lyric sentence)I put it all together.  
> Most of the little stories are about the time at the orphanage, some of them aren't  
> Hope you enjoy!

_ For all those times you stood by me  _

With a painful smack, Nate got pushed against the wall. ‘Say that again’, an older boy with red hair growled, lifting a balled fist in the air, waiting to kick Nate’s face. The other hand was against Nate’s throat, keeping him in place. ‘Go to hell’, Nate snapped back, accepting the punch of the other boy.

Two other boys, probably around Sam’s age, stood around Nate and the bully. They only laughed at Nate getting his ass beaten, but they didn’t join the fight.

 ‘Hey, hey! What’s going on here? Leave Nathan alone!’ Almost relieved Nate looked behind the bully to see Sam approach fast. His face in a frown of anger.

The two spectators quickly moved out of the way when Sam ran to the kid holding Nate in his grip. Easily Sam grabbed the boy and pushed him off Nate, making the guy trip and fall over.

 ‘Couldn’t pick someone from your own voice?’ Sam shouted and looked down on the guy, foolish enough to mess with his little brother.

 ‘He punched first’, the guy complained. Sam raised an asking eyebrow at Nate who brushed off his filthy cheek. ‘He started talking bad about mom and-’, before Nate could continue, Sam raised a hand to shut him up.

 ‘You stay away from me or my little brother. Next time you start a fight, you pick someone of your own size and you play it fair instead of three against one, understood?’, Sam threatened the three boys. The two who had only watched, quickly ran off like cowards. The other one snarled. Sam stepped closer to him. The bully crawled back up and ran away.

 

‘They began first. Talking bad about mom’, Nate repeated when the bullies were completely out of sight. Sam sighed and looked at Nate. ‘So you punched them?’

 ‘Yeah. But only the big guy. The others didn’t say anything, but they didn’t do anything either. Big guy said our mom was a filthy whore. That she died because of it’, Nate explained. Sam frowned.

 ‘Well, then he deserved a punch. But we know better, right, Nathan? We know that isn’t true.’

Nate nodded.

 ‘Hey, next time you argue with someone, try not to get into a fight. Although they deserve it’

‘Okay, if you say so’, Nate said a bit unimpressed. ‘C’mon, Nathan. I don’t want you to get hurt’ Sam said, softly petting Nate’s hair.

_ For all the joy you brought to my life  _

It was in the small things they did together, Nate found the greatest joy. Like fishing , sharing the bed or looking at the stars at night.

Sam sometimes giving little presents to Nate, made him feel wanted as well. And when they were still kids, Nate was always happy when Sam visited him at the orphanage in secret.

Just being together with the other man made Nate’s heart fill with warmth and joy.

 

__

_ For all the wrong that you made right  _

****

Life at the orphanage wasn’t fun for the youngest brother. Not only because Sam had left him to work, but also the other kids. Most of them mocked Nate and even bullied him. Shouting mean things about him or his family. Especially his mother. It made Nate sad and angry at the same time. Which caused him to get into fights he couldn’t win. Sometimes Sam would show up and he made the bullies pay for what they had done to Nate.

When Nate’s toys, although he had not many things, got broken, Sam was there to fix that. Sometimes he bought new things, other times he tried to glue it together.

But Sam always knew how to make Nate happy again. To fix the things that went wrong.

_ For every dream you made come true _

With their hearts still beating fast after escaping the old mansion and afterwards riding away on Sam’s motorcycle Nate made his head clear to digest what had happened exactly.

Sam had finally picked him up out of the orphanage to get mom’s stuff back. That’s what they did. He couldn’t believe it. They found it! One of the only reminders of her. Mom’s journal with all her information about Avery’s treasure. They found the goddamn journal in such a big place as the old mansion where the old woman lived.

 _Used to_ live. She was dead now. Nate felt pretty awful to leave her behind like that, but they hadn’t any other choice but to flee when the police arrived. Sam had assured Nate that it wasn’t their fault that she died. But still.

 

 _Nathan Drake_. Although still a bit hesitant about the whole thing, he liked the sound of it.

 ‘Nathan Drake, I guess’ he said. His brother smiled and hugged him. ‘It’s going to be fine. We’ll be starting a new life. One that doesn’t include the orphanage. That’s for sure’ Sam assured him.

This whole situation was almost unbelievable. But Nathan was glad it turned out this way. A life with only Sam.

They probably would have to wander a lot before settling down, finding a small apartment or motel. But if that meant he could be with his older brother all the time, it was worth it.

Ever since his older brother got kicked out of the orphanage, Nate felt alone. Even though there were other kids around him all the time, Nate didn’t trust them. Sam could visit rarely because he had to work to support himself and Nate. But now? Now they had a new chance. A chance to live together.

It was like a dream had come true in Nate’s youthful eyes.

_ For all the love I found in you _

_ I'll be forever thankful baby _

Not one day went by with Sam’s love for Nathan diminishing. In fact, it only seemed to grow stronger each day.

He had always loved his younger brother dearly. Maybe it was because there was no one else around to love Nathan. Maybe because they were the only Morgans left and thus having to support and love each other more deeply. Sam always kept an eye on his younger brother. Back when they were kids and even now when they were both fully grown men, Sam still looked after his brother. Nate’s hair might have gotten grayer, but that lovely smile remained the same as from the day he was born.

Sam loved everything about Nathan. The way Nathan would smile at him, a smile only Sam got from him. It was a smile for Sam only, no one else.

Sam loved the way Nathan talked about his achievements and his adventures. How his eyes would light up and how he would make exaggerate gestures with his arms and hands. The way Nate’s voice sounded so excited, like he was that little child again.

Sam loved the man Nate had become. How he started to develop some muscle mass from all the climbing he did. How some of his shirts were actually too tight for him. But it accentuated those biceps and pecs all the better so Sam couldn’t complain.

Sam loved how he could see Nate’s muscles move underneath his skin when they were climbing together.

He loved the way Nate sounded when they had sex. Rough or tender sex. How he made little moans, or deep ones. When he almost screamed Sam’s name when he came. And the reddened flush afterwards. Their skins glistening from the sweat.

Sam loved every moment with his little brother. And he knew Nate loved him back in the same way.

_ You're the one who held me up _

_ Never let me fall _

 

Climbing they did. They did it a lot. Sometimes the both of them were surprised they hadn’t try parkour yet.

Nothing was unreachable for them. A hidden treasure at the top of a mountain? No problem for the Drake brothers.

Some interesting things to be found at the floor of the ocean? No problem, they could scuba dive their way to it.

And when they climbed, Nate and Sam always had each other’s back. Something a bit too high to reach immediately? No problem, one would boost the other brother up and from there on the brother who was already up, pulled the other up too.

Sometimes they had close calls, like rocks that would suddenly crumble underneath their feet. Quick reflexes made them realize the threat in time and pull them both out of the danger zone.

Sam would always catch Nate before he would fall to his dead and Nate did it the same way around.

 

_ You were my strength when I was weak _

When one was weak, the other jumped in to support them. When one of them cried out of exhaustion or depression, the other would cuddle them and comfort them.

When one of them got injured, the other brother tended their wounds. Patching them up again.

_ Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  _

Sam had been looking for Nate for quite some time. He wasn’t at the playground, not in the dormitory and not at the sanitary. Where could he be? Sam was slightly worried Nate had gotten himself in trouble again. Hopefully the bullies would leave him and his little brother alone.

When Sam decided to grab a quick snack in the kitchen of the orphanage, he found Nate there. He sighed in relief that nothing bad had happen.

 ‘Where were you? I’ve been looking for you all the time!’ Sam laughed. ‘Looking for some food. Fridge only has those vegetables’ Nate explained. Then Sam noticed a chair that had been placed under one of the cupboards.

 ‘What where you up to?’ he asked. Nate shrugged his shoulders. ‘Nothing’, he lied, but Sam knew better.

 ‘What else is that chair placed for?’ Sam could already guess the answer. ‘Wanted something sweeter than apples or those dry biscuits the nuns give us as an excuse of candy’ Nate finally confessed. Sam walked towards Nate and the younger brother flinched, afraid he would be punished. Only to get greeted with a friendly pat on the shoulder.

 ‘Should’ve asked me. Lemme get you something, little bro’ Sam winked. Although he was bigger than Nathan, he still had to use the chair as well. Sam reached for a large jar filled with nice sweets.

With both hands he picked the jackpot up and handed it carefully over to Nate.

  ‘What should we pick?’ Sam asked.

Nate’s eyes glistered as he looked at the rich choice he had. There were lollipops, chocolate bars, chewing gum, hard candy and even some haribo sweets. That the nuns were hiding this from them all this time!

 ‘I’ll go with the lollipop. Takes longer to consume’ Nate grinned as he grabbed not one but three out of the jar. ‘For later’ he said as he felt Sam’s eyes looking at him.

 ‘As long as you don’t get caught. I’ll have some gum’ Sam took a stick of gum, wrapped it open and put it in his mouth.

 ‘Nice’, he said while chewing. He looked at his younger brother struggling with the plastic wrap. He grinned and took the lollipop from Nate. ‘Watch and learn!’ Sam mumbled. But he himself was also a bit clumsy with the thing. Nate rolled his eyes.

 ‘Aha, got it!’ Sam smiled as if he had achieved something amazing. He wrinkled the paper and handed the lollipop over to his brother.

 ‘Now let’s get out of here, before anyone catches us! And don’t let any of the other kids know you’ve got candy or they might get jealous’ Sam warned his little brother. He picked up the jar after closing the lid. He put the jar back where he got it as fast as possible while Nate slid the chair back under the table.

Quickly they left the kitchen.

 

_ A light in the dark shining your love into my life _

_ You've been my inspiration _

 

When Sam was in prison all alone, it was horrible. He rarely got any food and the food that he received tasted as bad as the smell in the prison. With no sanitary or toilet, one could only imagine how dreadful it would be there.

The only thing that kept Sam going, was Nathan. He may have been there their physical, but in Sam’s mind it was Nathan that told him to be strong, to hold on and to keep on hoping.

It was Nathan’s sweet smile that reminded Sam that he had to keep fighting. The smile gave warmed the cold hole in his chest.

Also the thought of Avery’s treasure gave Samuel the slightest hope in that miserable place. Finding the treasure _with_ Nathan of course. When he closed his eyes and let everything around him disappear out of his mind, he could already see the golden hope that was Avery’s treasure. Next to the big pile of glistening bliss stood his younger brother, reaching out for him. Cheering that they found it finally.

_  I'm everything I am _

_ Because you loved me _

Without Nate, Sam wouldn’t survive.

Without Sam, Nate wouldn’t survive.

They had both supported each other. They gave each other inspiration to get stronger, to chase after their dreams and hopes. They had formed each other. They had learned a lot from each other as well.

 Both couldn’t imagine a life without the other.


End file.
